


Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 5 - Sam

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam comes to work with no internal monologue, much to the surprise, embarrassment, consternation, and amusement of his coworkers.  Sequel to 'A Day Without an Internal Monologue 4 - CJ'.





	Day Without an Internal Monologue, A 5 - Sam

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Sam)   
Fifth  
Pairing: Sam/Josh, in detailed memory *evil grin*   
Rating: A solid 'R' for this one, I should think. Actually, near the end there, Sam makes a push towards 'NC-17'.   
Summary: Sam comes to work with no internal monologue, much to the surprise, embarrassment, consternation, and amusement of his coworkers.   
Notes: You know the drill-- same day, same meeting, this time it's Sam.   
Archive: Yes   
Feedback: Please. I like to know I'm loved *cheeky grin*

**A Day Without an Internal Monologue (Sam) by Anne Marsh**

Sam was the last one through the door for staff that morning. He went to sit down, then thought better of it.

"Oh! Okay, guess I'm standing through this meeting..."

"Sam? Would you rather sit here?" Josh offered, eyebrows knitting.

"No, I'm good. Heck, I'll be lucky to sit at all after last night. I think the chair in my office is ergonomic, maybe the shape is okay and I'll be able to, but I guess I could put my laptop on a bookshelf and work standing..."

"O-ah-kay." Josh said, perplexed.

Leo breezed in. "Okay, gentlemen, CJ. First issue on the table-- Tort Reform."

Sam groaned. "Tort Reform... that's so not my issue..."

"Uh, Sam, didn't you spend last night helping Josh on Tort Reform?"

"Yeah." He nodded quickly. "No, I spent last night taking Josh's hot, hard cock. I looked at Tort Reform for, like, two seconds before he had me--"

"Josh, do you have it?" Leo cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, he's got it all right."

"Yeah, no-- I'll get it to you by ten. Sorry it's late, I-- need some data." Josh was very obviously distressed.

"I guess it's my fault. Well, I mean, it's not my *fault*." Sam mused. "I started looking over Tort Reform, to be helpful. Josh said I looked hot in my glasses... I capitulated..."

"CJ! CJ, what have you got for me?"

"Danny Concannon has some questions on--"

"Josh tore my clothes off and made love to me like a wild man..." Sam continued dreamily, gaze drifting over to Josh, who was trying very hard to disappear.

"Sam, are you okay?" Toby glared.

"Yeah. Danny Concannon had some questions about...? Huh. I wonder why he's worrying about me-- I didn't think anyone could tell I wasn't paying attention. I'm fine. I'm just standing, is all. Maybe next time I should--"

"School of the Americas! Danny has questions about the SOA!"

"What?" Leo shot out of his chair. "Josh, get on this-- SOA, find-- something! I don't care what you have to drop, how long you have to work it--"

"Oh, he can work it a *long* time." Sam let out a sigh. "My man is at the top of his game... boy, he's hot..."

"Sam, are you sure you--" Toby started.

"I'm fine, Toby. Jeez, he's worse than usual today. I'm fine, honestly. Besides, Josh is the one who-- boy, he's really starting to sweat. Must be this SOA crisis... I didn't think we were doing anything with the SOA..."

"I don't care who you have to commandeer to help you," Leo continued, perturbed.

"He didn't ask in the press room." CJ said quickly. "We were alone. I just need an answer in case--"

"Okay." Leo nodded. "That'll make your job easier, Josh."

"Yeah." Josh laughed nervously. "So... I guess that means I don't have to pull another all-nighter, huh?"

"We pulled something last night." Sam started to lean against a nearby chair, then stood. "Oh! I think I actually *pulled* something... okay, next time we just have to make it to the bedroom, that's all..."

"So, is there anything else?"

"Keep thinking about the way Josh had me last night, bent over the arm of the couch, with his slick, hot, pulsing--"

"You know what? Dismissed!" Leo shouted. Toby was out of the room in a flash.

Josh slipped out, his usual swagger replaced by a head-hanging shuffle. Leo mumbled something about needing to see the President very urgently, and disappeared.

Sam lingered for a minute with his cup of coffee.

"So you and Josh have fun with... Tort Reform last night?" CJ grinned, putting her feet up.

"Oh, you know." He shrugged. "We did it, like, three times. Man's insatiable." He took a sip of coffee. "Oh! Mm, and he is *such* an amazing-- Wow. That man's mouth... I swear, I could just-- when he makes those noises, that humming thing when he's going down on me, and then he crooks a couple fingers across my prostate? I've never come so hard in my *life*! I blacked out for a second, even. He's incredible. Just Tort Reform, Ceej."

"Tell me about it." She smiled. "Tort Reform."

~FIN~ 


End file.
